1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wireless electrical devices. More specifically, the invention is a wireless electrical device using open-circuit elements having no electrical connections where the elements include an electrically-conductive geometric pattern and a spaced-apart electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical devices typically utilize a plurality of circuit elements wired together to form a circuit. As is well understood in the art, such electrical devices function for a designed purpose when electric current flows through the circuit. If an unwanted break occurs in the circuit, electric current ceases to flow and the circuit must be repaired or replaced to restore device function. Circuit repair or replacement causes downtime, requires manpower, and can be expensive.